


Holiday Chaos

by hellbells



Series: Young Nogitsune Stiles Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, baby stiles, caregiver Peter, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas morning ... What mischief can a baby Nogitsune get up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Chaos

Talia was watching the scene torn between amusement and trepidation. It was the Christmas Day and all the entire pack was coming into town. They had new security measures to allow for protection and escape.

 

She wanted to enjoy today and couldn't believe she was up before the Christmas. She loved her pack and all the preparations completed. She should be able to enjoy the day.

 

It should be fun. Derek and Cora were missing out.

 

"It is still weird.” Her eldest said.

 

Talia wasn’t stupid. She knew exactly what her daughter was talking about. Peter and Stiles. The baby Nogitsune had adopted Peter. She would like to say it was a bad thing. She would. At the time she had been so sure it would be a disaster.

 

Peter was leaning down, ruffling the young Kits head. “You are something else little one.”

  
Stiles shrugged, “I promise to not play a trick on our family on Christmas day.”

  
Talia let out a sigh of relief.

  
He was a good boy most of the time. He just needed chaos to survive. It was not an excuse on Stiles’ part, just a simple fact. The child had been born a Nogitsune and a powerful one at that. He’d survived the death of his parents until Peter had rescued him. She could still remember the scene during last years holiday.

Peter looked like he wanted to laugh. She narrowed her eyes at her brother. She had learnt long ago that Peter and laughing led to nothing good. She was missing something.

 

"Relax Talia.”

  
She snorted. “Where are the kids?”

 

“Still in their slumber pits,” was the snarky response. "Shouldn't they be awake by now?"

  
They had all reached an age where the might of christmas could not compete with the might of sleep. “I want them up.”

  
Stiles flitted into fox form and raced up the stairs. It was a sure sign of mischief occurring. Talia was willing to look the other way if it got her the kids up.

 

"Do you know what he has planned?” She asked.

 

Peter had a wicked smirk, "In the last two years I have stopped predicting."

 

Well that was comforting. Not.

 

She sipped her coffee and waited.

 

There were two loud howls from upstairs. She wasn't sure if there were in human or beta form. "Stiles succeeded."

 

The two teens raced downstairs. Derek looked like a grumpy cat, "Where is he?"

 

Peter was guessing his nephew was talking about his young charge. "Who?"

 

"Stiles."

 

Peter was struggling to stop his laughter. It was even more difficult seeing Talia struggle to stop laughing. "He was eager to open presents."

 

Cora scowled, "Why? We can't open presents until the pack arrives."

 

Laura lost her battle. She was on the floor laughing her ass off. She adored her little cousin. "What happened?"

 

Derek snarled, "A bucket hit our heads."

 

Laura giggled, "Well that would lead to concussion ... Not you looking like a drowned rat."

 

Cora hissed out, "The buckets were filled with icy water."

 

Talia shrugged, "Well if you were up to enjoy a Christmas breakfast it wouldn't happen."

 

They two younger Hales could see that they would get no sympathy from their mother. "Where is he?"

 

Peter adore his little Kit. He was beautiful in his manipulation. He caused chaos one minute and then switched to adorable cuteness the next. He missed the days where he could get away with rolling around in bright red wrapping paper.

 

"Can you kill him on Christmas?"

 

Derek and Cora looked over to where he was romping through the wrapping paper in his fox form. He was too cute for words.

 

"No we can't. Merry Christmas mom."

 

Talia shook her head in amusement. She loved her pack something fierce. What was family if not chaos and the occasional death threat.

 

They were family. The kids seemed to think if they couldn't beat the young Nogitsune - They should join him.

 

She wouldn't change her pack for the world.

 

&@&@&@&@&@&

 

Happy holiday's and a Merry xmas!


End file.
